


I got you.

by jeongbao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But no dirty scenes lol, Innie is tired, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongbao/pseuds/jeongbao
Summary: Two months after Woojin’s departure from the group Stray Kids his boyfriend, Yang Jeongin finds himself in a dark spiral of missing his lover and feeling alone.
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	I got you.

“I.N! What’s going on?” The dance teacher roars, all eyes were on the boy at the back— head lowered, ragged breathing. “Focus! Comeback is around the corner!” Jeongin nods without looking up, beads of sweating dropping. 

He felt small. Everybody towered over him with eyes that burned into his frail body. He hated attention, he always did.

Everybody got back into their position, including Jeongin. “From the top!”

Jeongin’s body felt light, his head and fingers felt cold. He couldn’t hear the music, he stumbled and fell onto his knees, the bruise that blossomed days ago was bothered. 

“Hey, hey! What is up with him?” The dance teacher pressed on the remote, stopping the music. Hands grasped his own hips as he stared at the male on the ground. The dance teacher searched Chan’s face, silently asking the leader for answers. 

The members’s eyes widened as they saw Jeongin covering his eyes with his hand, lips tugged into a frown, lips trembling- they knew he did that when crying. Felix crouches beside the male, hand on the shoulder blades of the male. 

“Shit.” Chan muttered when Jeongin’s body went limp, body making an impact against the floor. That’s when the leader realised how pale the male was, blue almost. 

“I’m sorry..” Jeongin muttered on his bed, he has woken up five minutes ago, forced to down two cups of water and eat a slice of bread. Chan sighed shaking his head, he wasn’t disappointed in Jeongin, mostly of himself because he let this happen. “You should stop that diet. I know the managers asked you to do it for this comeback, but you’re already past the ideal weight. Just take a break, okay?” Jeongin hated hearing those words- stop the diet. He tried, instead he was punished as if he had done a crime.

Members visited his room like his bed was a hospital bed, he hated it. He was fine. He kept telling them that. He knew they cared and wanted him to be healthy, but he was turning 19 in a month, he can take care of himself.

Once everybody was out practicing, he sneaked out. He put on a mask and a hat, wrapped himself in a big fluffy jacket and went on the train.

He had stood in front of that goddamn apartment buzzer for two minutes now, the security guard was getting suspicious. He pressed the number with that name that made him all gooey. “Hello?” He heard the husky voice that was sweet like honey. “It’s me, Jeongin.” His voice instead was quite, and he tried his best to not let his voice tremble.

He rang the bell, rubbing the strand of hair that escaped under his hat. “Hey..” His eyes wandered up at the taller man, who opened the door after a few beeps. “Hi,” He let himself go, unwrapping the broken image he was — he stood on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around the male’s neck. “Woojin-hyung I miss you.” He muttered, nuzzling his nose into the male’s hair— he just showered; noted Jeongin.

“Alright bub, lets get you in.” Woojin wrapped an arm around Jeongin’s slim waist, using the other to shut the door. He rubbed the boy’s back soothingly and chuckled at how Jeongin keened at the touch.

“You wanna talk about it?” Woojin watched the younger eat the microwaved fried chicken leftover hungrily, were they starving him? Jeongin stopped eating for a bit, pausing before shaking his head cutely. “Not yet? Okay.” Jeongin placed his leg above Woojin’s, giggling at his own childish movements. 

“How’s it going Hyung?” Jeongin and Woojin were cuddling on the couch, a random rom-com playing in the background. “Great. I finally have time for myself and friends. Though, I’m sad I don’t get to see you often.” Jeongin kissed the pout away, he pulled away to comment something, but Woojin brought a hand to his face, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Woojin smiles into the kiss, the younger was making sweet little noises, clearly he was in need of kisses after a long time. Woojin re-positioned the both of them, letting Jeongin sit on his lap as he continued to mouth at the collarbone the younger’s loose sweater revealed. “You okay?” Woojin wanted to confirm he wasn’t forcing the younger into anything. “Ye-Yeah, I missed this.” His voice was small and shy, it complimented the bright red blush on his ears. “Good. Me too.” 

Woojin continued, hand traveling up the sweater, he frowns at the flat stomach. “What happened to the tummy?” The last time Woojin had seen Jeongin he proudly had a healthy image. “Got put into an extreme diet.” Jeongin pouted, hand placed onto Woojin’s. “Gosh. Take it easy okay? You’re too skinny.” Jeongin nodded, he somehow liked the words better out of Woojin’s mouth.

Time passed and they were on the bed, clothes were on the floor and fond smiles were on their lips. This wasn’t new, ever since Woojin was still in the group the two had done this before. Usually when they were overseas, staying at the hotel- Woojin would often switch with members to be with Jeongin or the other way around. 

“Wanna talk now?” Jeongin had his head on Woojin’s broad chest, fingers splayed on the abs. “Hm.” Jeongin mumbled, placing a chaste peck on the shoulder blades. “I’m tired. I don’t want to keep on practicing on an empty stomach. I just want to go on dates with you and kiss you ‘till my lips hurt.” He said in a quiet tone, finger tangled with the older’s. “Yeah, I know you do. But, this is what you want right? To continue being an idol?” Jeongin nodded, they have talked about whether Jeongin wanted to follow Woojin’s path, the younger ended up crying and shaking his head repeatedly, mumbling ‘no! I like being a singer!”

“Yeah, I do. Just, want things to be easier if possible.” Jeongin moved in his place, wanting to look at Woojin with those doe eyes he had. “I can’t advise you on anything, but all I gotta do is take it in your pace. If you think the diet is too much, lie and eat whatever you want. Keep in mind, Woojin hyung likes you healthy,” Jeongin shyly smiles, looking up at Woojin through his eyelashes.

“Practice ‘till you memorize it- not ‘till you hate it. I know how the dance teachers get.”

By the end of Woojin’s talk Jeongin had tears in his eyes, adorably asking his Hyung to hold him, then asking what cologne the Hyung was using today.


End file.
